Familia
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Una guerra no es un juego. Una guerra afecta tanto a los que luchan como a los que esperan en sus casas, preguntándose si volverán a ver a las personas a las que quieren. Pero la familia es más importante que cualquier guerra y Molly está segura de que la guerra no destruirá su familia. No mientras ella viva.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Este fic es para mi querido Amigo Invisible, que resultó ser **Zarket** y que me ha dado muuuuuchos quebraderos de cabeza. En un principio iba a escribirte una de tus peticiones de ECDLLR, pero viendo que estaba falta de inspiración acabé haciendo esto. No me odies (?)

* * *

><p>Molly sabe tan bien como el resto de los magos que el peligro aumenta con cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj.<p>

Lo sabe por la tensión que hay en el país, como si todo el mundo, Ministerio de Magia incluido, contuviese la respiración a la vez, temerosos de lanzar un suspiro que pudiese alertar a los mortífagos de su paradero. Lo sabe por el miedo en los ojos de Arthur cada vez que sale de casa y por las sonrisas forzadas de sus hermanos (Más falsas, más forzadas cada día) que cada semana tienen más ojeras que la anterior.

Hasta el cielo parece vestirse de luto, pues hace días que no ve la luz del sol nítidamente.

Aun así se niega a que el miedo nuble sus vidas.

Sabe que la vida siempre da una de cal y una de arena. Lo sabe porque Bill ha nacido el mismo año que la guerra, porque la luz de la sonrisa de su niño espanta todas las tinieblas y porque no hay cosa más importante que consolarle cuando se echa a llorar.

Y se lo agradece mentalmente un millón de veces al día y se lo seguirá agradeciendo durante toda su vida, aunque no lo haga intencionadamente, aunque el pequeño bebé no tenga ni idea de que es el ancla que aferra a sus padres a la cordura, da lo mismo.

Da lo mismo porque el rostro de Arthur se ilumina completamente cuando llega del trabajo y ve a su hijo jugando, ajeno a las preocupaciones que asolan a sus padres y a todos los que les rodean. Si él puede ser feliz, ¿por qué el resto no?

―Mírale, Molly ―dice un día, sin haberse quitado siquiera la ropa del trabajo―, al pequeño Bill le gusta el juguete que su padre le ha comprado.

Molly camina hasta el salón y, con un cucharón en la mano derecha, pone los brazos en jarras.

―No sé si es bueno que te intereses tanto por los muggles ―Intenta sonar enfadada, pero a su voz le falta seguridad y no logra ocultar la preocupación tanto como le habría gustado.

Ni siquiera es capaz de fruncir el ceño cuando Arthur la ignora completamente para seguir mirando a Bill, porque _no puede _enfadarse si escucha a su hijo reírse cada vez que aprieta lo que Arthur llama "patito de goma" y se sobresalta con el sonido que hace antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Quizás, teniendo en cuenta lo que hay más allá, sea un pensamiento egoísta, pero Molly se alegra de que al menos la guerra no pueda traspasar los muros de su hogar.

_O-o-O_

―Parece una rata ―sentencia Gideon en cuanto les dejan entrar en la habitación del hospital.

Fabian entra tras él y abre los ojos exageradamente cuando ve al niño que su hermana tiene en brazos, acerca mucho su cara a la del bebé y el niño se echa a llorar inmediatamente.

―El que debería estar asustado soy yo ―murmura él, tras apartarse con expresión ofendida.

Molly, mucho más cansada de lo que la han visto nunca, les fulmina con la mirada.

―Es mucho más guapo que vosotros dos juntos ―asegura, y Arthur asiente a su lado.

Pese a los comentarios iniciales, los dos acaban discutiendo sobre quién será el primero en coger al niño cuando Molly cae rendida.

Es Fabian el primero en cogerle, pero Gideon se lo arrebata a los pocos minutos y finalmente es Arthur quien se tiene que encargar de tranquilizarle cuando se cansa del vaivén al que le someten sus tíos.

Ese día no hay patronus que arruinan el momento trayendo malos augurios, y cuando por fin se van de San Mungo no escuchan ni una sola mala noticia.

Es como una tregua, pero ninguno de ellos está tranquilo, saben que, pese a que hay alegrías, siguen en guerra y tienen la certeza de que no acabará pronto.

Antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo, Molly se pregunta si esa es la calma que precede a la tormenta, pero mira a Charlie y decide que no le importa, no en ese momento.

Ya tendrán tiempo de sobra para preocuparse.

_O-o-O_

Molly y Arthur intentan repartirse su atención entre los dos niños lo mejor que pueden y aun así no logran que Bill deje de pasarse más de la mitad del día con los mofletes hinchados porque ya no es el único importante.

Ese día Bill está especialmente molesto (todo lo molesto que puede estar un niño de apenas un año); ha tirado varios de sus peluches al suelo y ha estado a punto de sacarle un ojo a Fabian, que tan solo intentaba cogerle.

Obviamente tiene sus motivos.

Gran parte de la familia está en casa, llevan ahí un par de horas y nadie excepto sus tíos se ha molestado en hacerle caso.

Cada poco tiempo un "ohhh" sale del corro de familiares y el causante siempre es Charlie.

Bill hace una mueca que pretende ser un ceño fruncido como el que tantas veces ha visto a su madre, pero que acaba con él arrugando todo la cara de una manera casi cómica.

Se levanta haciendo un ruidito que suena a protesta y camina tambaleante hasta el sofá, tira de la pernera del pantalón de Gideon, que intenta no reírse ante su cara de enfado y le sube hasta el sofá, donde gatea por encima de los presentes hasta llegar a su madre.

―¿Qué quieres, cariño? ―pregunta Molly distraída, prestando más atención a una anécdota que Arthur está contando que a su hijo.

Bill no quiere la atención de su madre… bueno, sí, pero en ese momento está concentrado mirando fijamente a su hermano, que le mantiene la mirada con algo parecido a la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

―Ch… ―arruga la cara y se pone rojo, abrumado por el esfuerzo― _Chals_.

Su madre gira la cabeza hacia él increíblemente rápido y a los pocos segundos Arthur le ha cogido en brazos y le hace arrumacos mientras Molly balbucea algo sobre lo orgullosos que están de él.

Bill se ríe en brazos de su padre y sus carcajadas resuenan por toda la casa.

_O-o-O_

Cada vez se hace más difícil ignorar el hecho de que se está librando una guerra ahí fuera.

Lo intentan, lo intentan cada minuto de cada día, pero a veces incluso duele más ignorar la realidad que aceptarla.

Duele porque sus hermanos arriesgan sus vidas día tras día por la seguridad del mundo mágico, duele porque sus amigos podrían morir en cualquier momento.

Duele porque ignorar la guerra sería como escupir en las tumbas de los que ya se han ido.

Duele porque tienen tres hijos y nadie les asegura que puedan mantenerles a salvo hasta que toda esa locura termine.

Y por Merlín, Bill tiene seis años y no es tonto.

―Mami, papi ―susurra una noche, entrando a la habitación de sus padres―, he tenido una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir aquí?

Molly hace un ruido que nada significa, pues está más dormida que despierta, pero Arthur sí que le da un respuesta clara y en menos que canta un gallo está acurrucado entre sus padres.

―¿Qué has soñado? ―pregunta Arthur, ahogando un bostezo y acariciándole el pelo.

Bill murmura un nada, pero poco antes de que Arthur vuelva a dormirse se gira hacia él y, con la poca luz que entra por la ventana, puede ver la duda brillando en sus ojos.

―¿Los tíos Gideon y Fabian van a estar bien?

Arthur contiene la respiración por un momento, pero asiente con lentitud y se esfuerza por esbozar una sonrisa creíble.

Esa no es la guerra de Bill y es injusto que se vea afectado por ella.

_O-o-O_

A sus casi dos años, Fred y George parecen tener fijación con Percy.

Arthur asegura que es su forma de demostrar cariño y, aunque Molly no está del todo segura, no tiene tiempo para preocuparse ahora, no cuando el maldito niño que lleva en el útero parece querer abrirse paso a través de su piel a patadas.

Mientras tanto, Bill está en la cocina, con la espalda muy recta y los brazos cruzados, intentando parecer todo lo imponente que puede ser un niño de siete años para que sus hermanos se porten bien.

Cinco minutos después ha tenido que detener el hipnotizante sonido que producía la cucharilla de Fred sobre la cabeza de Percy, ha impedido que George tirase a Percy de la silla y ha maldecido mil y una veces ser el hermano mayor de esos pequeños monstruos.

Está a punto de empezar a darse cabezazos contra una pared cuando Charlie se cuelga de su brazo, con una expresión absolutamente adorable que le cuesta creerse viniendo de uno de sus hermanos.

―Biiiiiiiill ―Pestañea varias veces y su voz suena mucho más dulce de lo habitual―, ¿vienes a jugar conmigo?

En otros momentos quizás se hubiese negado a jugar con semejante pesado, pero en ese preciso instante su propuesta es realmente tentadora y, al fin y al cabo, Bill tiene siete años.

Cuando Molly regresa a la cocina se encuentra el suelo lleno de leche, a Fred y a George subidos encima de un armario y a Percy cubierto de tomate, pero sonriente.

Debería enfadarse, pero Percy acaba de hacer magia y no está dispuesta a desaprovechar ni una sola alegría.

_O-o-O_

Ese día Arthur vuelve pálido del trabajo y Molly tiene que ayudarle a sentarse antes de que se caiga al suelo.

Arthur la mira e intenta balbucear algo, pero es completamente incapaz de decir nada comprensible.

Molly espera y, cuando la respiración de su marido se ha normalizado, le pone una mano en el hombro, diciéndole sin necesidad de palabras que está ahí para lo que necesite.

―Molly… ―su voz se quiebra y sus pupilas se dilatan y se siente incapaz de decírselo, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo.

George alza la cabeza desde la cuna que comparte con Fred cuando reconoce los nombres de sus tíos entre el torrente de palabras que suelta su padre. Sonríe, quizá creyendo que Gideon y Fabian vendrán a visitarles, pero su rostro se arruga cuando oye a su madre sollozar y al cabo de diez segundos tanto él como Fred están llorando también.

Molly se aferra a Arthur, que intenta inútilmente contener las lágrimas y se descubre torturando mentalmente a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos.

Se han llevado a sus hermanos. La han arrebatado a dos de las personas que más ha querido en su vida.

Es curioso porque, cuando a ella ya se le han acabado las lágrimas, Fred y George continúan llorando por mucho que Arthur intente consolarles.

No perdonará que esa maldita guerra haya hecho llorar a sus hijos.

_O-o-O_

Hay fuegos artificiales y podría jurar que todo el mundo mágico se ríe a carcajadas.

Molly mira por la ventana, con Ginny en brazos, para su gusto hay demasiada luz en contraste con la oscuridad de los últimos años, pero a su niña le gusta y se conforma con eso.

Ha escuchado lo que ha pasado, la historia se ha corrido como la pólvora, sabe que están a salvo. _Al fin_ están a salvo, pero es incapaz de estar feliz.

No hoy.

Mañana quizá se levante sonriente, dispuesta a comenzar una nueva etapa en la que puedan dormir tranquilos, mañana quizás sea el día más feliz de su vida y pueda pasarse el día sonriendo sin preocuparse ni una sola vez por las vidas de sus amigos.

Pero no es capaz de olvidar a todos y cada uno de los que han dejado atrás.

James y Lily Potter no son más que un par de nombres más que añadir a la interminable lista de los que dieron sus vidas por las del resto.

Héroes de guerra.

Héroes de una maldita guerra que ha impedido a sus hijos tener una infancia completamente normal.

Héroes de una guerra que dejó marca en las vidas de todos, luchasen o no.


End file.
